Austen Logan
}|Row 1 title = species:|Row 1 info = Human|Row 2 title = home-planet:|Row 2 info = Earth|Row 3 title = age:|Row 3 info = 9 (Justin 16) 16 (Austen 14) |Row 4 title = Occupation|Row 4 info = Full time super hero Plumber Magister |Row 5 title = friends|Row 5 info = Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Justin Eric Edwards jean todd (Girlfriend) |Row 6 title = abilities|Row 6 info = Enhanced Intelligence Skilled hand-to-hand combatant |Row 7 title = equipment|Row 7 info = ultimatrix|Row 8 title = alias|Row 8 info = Austen 14|Row 9 title = first-appearance|Row 9 info = Battle Agenst Vilgax}} Austen Banner Without Jacket.png|Austen Banner Without Jacket credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000's ultimatrix.png|Austen 14's ultimatrix credit goes to ben10skid Austen 14 as feedback.png|Austen 14 as Feedback credit goes to wolf diamondshard22332.png|Austen 14 as diamondhead credit goes to wolf Alien x.png|Austen 14 as Alien X credit goes to wolf Austen 104 as juryrigg.png|Austen 14 as Jury Rigg Austen 14,00000 as swampfire.png|Austen 14 as Swampfire credit goes to wolf Austen 104 as ultimate swampfire.png|Austen 14 as ultimate Swampfire Austen 14,0000 as goop.png|Austen 14 as Goop credit goes to wolf Austen 14,0000 as upchuck.png|Austen 14 as Upchuck credit goes to wolf Austen 14,0000 as wildvine.png|Austen 14 as Wildvine Austen 14,000 as Blox.png|Austen 14 as Bloxx credit goes to Wolf Austen 14,000 as Dragon.png|Austen 14 as the dragon Austen 14,000 as Rock Magic.png|Austen 14 as rock monster Austen 14,000 as a Chimsera Sui Generis.png|Austen 14 as cyber squid Austen 14,000 as a dnalien.png|Austen 14 as a DNALIEN Austen 14,000 as a limax.png|Austen 14 as a limax Austen 14,000 as atomix.png|Austen 14 as atomix Austen 14,000 as claw laser.png|Austen 14 as clawlaser Austen 14,000 as ditto.png|Austen 14 as ditto Austen 14,000 as exo-cyber.png|Austen 14 as exo-cyber Austen 14,000 as jetray.png|Austen 14 as jetray credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as loadstar.png|Austen 14 as loadstar credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as sandbox.png|Austen 14 as sandbox Austen 14,000 as shellhead.png|Austen 14 as shellhead Austen 14,000 as shockquatch.png|Austen 14 as Shocksquatch credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as snake hands.png|Austen 14 as snakehands Austen 14,000 as spitter.png|Austen 14 as spitter credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as stinkfly.png|Austen 14 as stinkfly credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as sunder's species.png|Austen 14 as a Sunder's species Austen 14,000 as the Tiffin.png|Austen 14 as the tiffin Austen 14,000 as upgrade.png|Austen 14 Upgrade credit goes to Oprah as Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as four arms.png|Austen 14 as four arms credit goes to wolf ball wevil.png|Austen 14 as ball wevil Austen 14,000 as a null void guardian.png|Austen 14 as a Null Guardian Articguana austen 14,0000.png|Austen 14 as Articguana credit goes to ethan as finn the human Heatblasta.png|Austen 14 as heatfire credit goes to wolf red fire with a cold.png|Austen 14 as heatfire with a cold credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as a chronian.png|Austen 14 as a chronian Austen 14 as gravattack.png|Austen 14 as gravattack credit goes to Oprah as Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,0000 as cannonbolt.png|Austen 14 as cannonbolt Austen 14,000 as cannonbolt in Sphere form.png|Austen 14 as cannonbolt in sphere form Austen 140 as ultimate cannonbolt.png|Austen 14 ultimate as cannonbolt Austen 14,000 as ultimate cannonbolt in Sphere form.png|Austen 14 as ultimate cannonbolt in sphere form Austen 14,000 as Water Hazard.png|Austen 14 as Water Hazard credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as water hazzard with vizer on.png|Austen 14 as water hazard with visor on credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as AmpFibian.png|Austen 14 as ampFibian credit goes to Oprah as Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as Armodrillo.png|Austen 14 as Armodrillo credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as NRG.png|Austen 14 as NRG credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as NRG out of Containment Suit .png|Austen 14 as NRG out of Containment Suit Austen 14,000 as Terraspin.png|Austen 14 as Terraspin credit goes to Oprah as Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as Spidermonkey.png|Austen 14 as Spidermonkey credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as ultimate Spidermonkey.png|Austen 14 as ultimate Spidermonkey Austen 14,000 as ultimate Spidermonkey about to shoot a web.png|Austen 14 as ultimate Spidermonkey about to shoot a web Austen 14,000 as bigchill.png|Austen 14 as Big Chill credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as bigchill Intangibility mode.png|Austen 14 as Big Chill Intangibility mode Austen 14,000 as bigchill cloaked.png|Austen 14 as Big Chill cloaked credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as bigchill Intangibility mode cloaked.png|Austen 14 as Big Chill Intangibility mode cloaked Austen 14,000 as Ultimate bigchill.png|Austen 14 as ultimate Big Chill credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as Ultimate bigchill Intangibility mode.png|Austen 14as ultimate Big Chill Intangibility mode Austen 14,000 as ultimate bigchill cloaked.png|Austen 14 as ultimate Big Chill cloaked credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as Ultimate bigchill Intangibility mode cloaked.png|Austen 14 as ultimate Big Chill Intangibility mode cloaked Humungousaur austen 14.PNG|Austen 14 as humungosaur credit goes to wolf Humungousaur full sized austen 14.png|Austen 14 as Humungousaur full sized credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as Ultimate humangosaur.PNG|Austen 14 as ultimate humungosaur credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as ripjaws.png|Austen 14 as Ripjaws austen 14,000 as ripjaws in fish tail form.png|Austen 14 as Ripjaws in fish tail form Austen 14,000 as ghost flame.png|Austen 14 as ghost flame credit goes to rex forte Austen 14,000 as ghost flame in flight mode.png|Austen 14 as ghost flame in flight mode credit goes to rex forte Austen 14,000 as ghost flame in phasing Invisibility mode.png|Austen 14 as ghost flame in phasing/Invisibility mode credit goes to rex forte Austen 14,000 as waybig.png|Austen 14 as way big credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as ultimate waybig.png|Austen 14 as ultimate way big credit goes to Lucas12024 Sonichowl austen 14.png|Austen 14 as Blitzwolfer Austen 14,000 as sonic howl useing the sonic howl.png|Austen 14 as Blitzwolfer useing the sonic howl Austen 14,000 as the krakken.png|Austen 14 as the krakken Chromastone2.PNG|Austen 14 as chromastone Austen 1,000 as XLR8.png|Austen 14 as XLR8 credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as XLR8 with mask on.png|Austen 14 as XLR8 with mask on credit goes to wolf Austen 14,0000 as rath.png|Austen 14 as rath credit goes to wolf Austen_14,000_as_nanomech.png|Austen 14 as nanomech Austen 14,000 as nanomech transformed into a nanochip.png|Austen 14 as nanomech transformed into a nanochip credit goes to XLRay as XLRay Austen 14,000 as red cyber.png|Austen 14 as Frankenstrike Wildmutttt.png|Austen 14 as Wildmutt credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as ultimate wildmutt.png|Austen 14 as ultimate Wildmutt credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as the mummy.png|Austen 14 as Snare-Oh credit goes to ben10skid Austen 14,000 as rocks.png|Austen 14 as rocks Austen 14,000 as drago x.png|Austen 14 as drago x Austen 14,000 as Squidstrictor.png|Austen 14 as Squidstrictor Austen 14,000 as Prototype.png|Austen 14 as Prototype credit goes to Pokedude8888 Austen 14,000 as utimate Prototype.png|Austen 14 as utimate Prototype credit goes to Pokedude8888 Austen 14,000 as Bio-Grade.png|Austen 14 as Bio-Grade credit goes to Pokedude8888 Austen 14,000 as fasttrack.png|Austen 14 as fasttrack credit goes to Wolf Austen 14,000 as buzzshock.png|Austen 14 as buzzshock credit goes to Oprah as Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as greymatter.png|Austen 14 as greymatter Austen 14 as ultimate grey matter.png|Austen 14 as ultimate grey matter credit goes to echoson ghostshadow.png|Austen 14 as ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as sonic clone.png|Austen 14 as Echo Echo credit goes to Oprah as Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as ultimate sonic clone.png|Austen 14 as Ultimate Echo Echo credit goes to Oprah as Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as mastermind.png|Austen 14 as Brainstorm credits goes to wolf BrainModeofBrainstorm2.0.png|Austen 14 as Brainstorm with exposed brain credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as Phlegm.png|Austen 14 as Phlegm credit goes to Pokedude8888 Austen 14,000 as a unknown alien.png|Austen 14 as toepick Austen 14,000 as chamalien.png|Austen 14 as chamalien credit goes to Oprah as Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as blue laser.png|Austen 14 as ultimos Austen 14,000 as eatle.png|Austen 14 as eatle credit goes to wolf Austen 14 as eatle open mouth.png|Austen 14 as eatle open mouth credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as omni.png|Austen 14 as omni credit goes to Pokedude8888 Austen 14,000 as phantom.png|Austen 14 as nightmare Austen 14,000 as a Techadon battle Robot.png|Austen 14 as a Techadon battle Robot Austen 14,000 as a Detrovite.png|Austen 14 as a Detrovite Austen 14,000 as a u444nknown alien.png|Austen 14 as Frozone Austen 14,000 as a unknown alien2.png|Austen 14 as oni austen 14,000 as another unknown alien.png|Austen 14,000 as bugster Austen 14,000 as statue.png|Austen 14 as statue credit goes to Pokedude8888 Austen 14,000 as a clawdarts.png|Austen 14 as highbreed Austen 14,000 as clawdarts flight mode.png|Austen 14 as highbreed flight mode Austen 14,000 as a unknown wolf alien.png|Austen 14 as wolfie Austen 14,000 as a unknown robot alien.png|Austen 14 as ultron Austin Banner Jet Flame.png|Austen 14 as Jet Flame Austen 14,000 as sharp bot.png|Austen 14 as sharp bot Austen 14,000 as robot drone.png|Austen 14 as robot drone Austen 14,000 as speedstar.png|Austen 14 as speedstar credit goes to Captain Rob as Gen 10 Austen 14,000 as greekfire.png|Austen 14 as greekfire credit goes to Pokedude8888 Austen 14,000 as eyeguy.png|Austen 14 as eyeguy credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as clockwork.png|Austen 14 as clockwork credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as cyberbot.png|Austen 14 as cyberbot credit goes to marjaymccool Austen 14,000 as cyborgal.png|Austen 14 as cyborgal Austen 14,000 as chrashhopper.png|Austen 14 as chrashhopper credit goes to Wolf Austin 14,000 as rupture.png|Austen 14 as rupture credit goes to Lego Master Austen 14,000 as psyphon.png|Austen 14 as psyphon Austen 14,000 as black oak.png|Austen 14 as black oak credit goes to rex forte Austen 14,000 as walkatrout.png|Austen 14 as walkatrout credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as pesky dust.png|Austen 14 as pesky dust credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as molestache.png|Austen 14 as molestache credit goes to Oprah as Gentleman Ghostfreak Austen 14,000 as the worst.png|Austen 14 as the worst credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as kickin hawk.png|Austen 14 as kickin hawk credit goes to wolf Austen 14 as astrodactyl.png|Austen 14 as astrodactyl credit goes to wolf Austen 14,000 as bullfrag.png|Austen 14 as bullfrag austen 14 as rook.png|austen 14 as rook credit goes to wolf Austen 14 as zed.png|Austen 14 as zed credit goes to wolf Austen 14 as ragnarok.png|Austen 14 as ragnarok credit goes to wolf Austen 14 as trumbipulor.png|Austen 14 as trumbipulor credit goes to brywarrior Austen 14,000 as crabdozer.png|Austen 14 as crabdozer credit goes to sparksparkless Austen 14,000 as buglizard.png|Austen 14 as buglizard credit goes to Soyelmejor Austen 14,000 as slamworm.png|Austen 14 as slamworm credit goes to Soyelmejor Austen 14,000 as mucilator.png|Austen 14 as mucilator credit goes to The Ray Austen 14,000 as terrorantula.png|Austen 14 as terrorantula Austen banner as tyrannopede.png|Austen 14 as tyrannopede Austen 14,000 as hypnotick.png|Austen 14 as hypnotick credit goes to TomE20 OmniMaster Austen 14,000 as omnivoracious.png|Austen 14 as omnivoracious credit goes to TomE20 OmniMaster Austen 14,000 as vicetopus.png|Austen 14 as vicetopus credit goes to TomE20 OmniMaster Austen 14 as pnunsian.png|Austen 14 as pnunsian credit to echoson the forvever king austen 14.png|the forever king credit goes to sparksparkless forever knight austen 14.png|forever knight credit goes to sparksparkless jean todd.png|jean todd austen banners anodite girlfriend credit goes to wolf Jean todd anodite form.png|jean todd anodite form Austen Banner is a human born on Earth, Brooklyn, New York, but was rasied on Incarcecon, due to his famliy being murdered by Zs'Skayr and is the best friend of Ben 10 and Austen 14 and Creator of the Ultimatrix. During his later Teens, Austen 14 went on to join the Plumbers , eventually achieving the rank of Magister, despite his young age. Austen Helped Azmuth Make The Omnitrix Austen banner is the Villain of Kurt 10. Austen is a full time superhero, Austen' Main Plumbers Base Is The Mt. Rushmore Base Appearance Austen has A Black Mussle Shirt With Red Stripes. Green Pants. Sport Shoes And The same hair Syle As Ben Tennyson From Ben 10. Austen owns a The DX-Mark 10 Given To Him By Ben Then Austen Modifided It To Have The Same Features As Kevin's Car The Rustbucket Austen Banner Is Well muscled. Later Austen Banner Now Looks simaler to Ben 10,000 from the season 3 premere But has A stripe going down The back Like ben tennyson On Ben 10 omniverse game and has thr plumbers badge on his belt Later Austen Banner Gained A White Sleveless Shirt A Black With White Stripes Version Of OV Ben Tennysons Hoddie But With The Number 14 And Removed The Belt And Puted His Plumbers Badge In His Pocket And Has Shoes Simaler What Ben Has In Omniverse Ultimatrix His Ultimatrix is rated as Level 20+. Unlike Bens Omnitrix, his Ultimatrix Does Not Have a Limiter. The Self Destruct mode can only be turned on via voice command. he unlocked the master control He currently has access to the DNA of 14,537 seperate aliens. Austens banner's Primerly Used Alien is Atomix. Austen Banner Can Control Alien X With Enough Concetration, Austen Banners Ultimatrix Has Holograms Like on uaf. Later His Ultimatrix Was Destroyed In The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 While He Was Big Chill Vilgax Threw A Spike At Him And He Repatly Changed Form Before Changing Back To Human In The First Episode Of Austen 14 Austen Makes A New Ultimatrix That Looks Completly Like The Omnitrix From Ben 10 Omniverse But The Green Is Grey Trivia Austen Banner Is A Plumber Magister Despite His Young Age Austen Helped Make The Omnitrix Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Kurt 10 Villains